Playing Hero
by God Of Darkness 1380
Summary: My own re-run of Pokemon Heroes. Shippings but no major stuff. Please review! Rated T for Language, Violence and minor shipping
1. Prologue

**Authors Note**

**This is only y third fanfic, so yeah. Constructive criticism encouraged and hope it turns out ok. I will put up a poll later on.**

**Thanks to...**

**BladeofthePoet for inspiration and the fact that he is letting me use his aura ideas from Guardian of Altomare.**

**Thats it so far. Any constructive criticism will be posted on the thanks to bit, so get reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon. The lucky sods who own it, own it.**

'telepathy'

'_thoughts_'

"speech"

**Pokespeech**

**'aura speech'**

**(author comment)**

_**Somewhere in the hall of origin**_

**You are sure about this Arceus, aren't you? **The long serpentine of Giratina's origin form questioned

**No offense or anything it's just that...**

**Yes Giratina I am sure. This pokemon is our offspring. **The other figure replied.

**Ok, if your sure about this...**

**For my sake Giratina, stop questioning my judgement and start believing or I will literally judgement you.**

**But do you really think he can save the world (Hint for the sequel!)**

**Yes Giratina, I do think so.**

**Fine, fine, you win. **Giratina muttered conceding defeat

**However...**

**My God, is this EVER going to end?**

**Quiet Giratina. First ,you see, he must learn. And I think that the best way to do that is to put him in charge of Darkrai and Cresselia.**

This, as far as Giratina was concerned, was the last straw

**My God, you want o make him a LUNATIC!**

**Oh no my dear pokemon, not at all.**

**My god, i'm going to regret this but fine. Do what you want.**

**Thank you Giratina, you may leave now.**

**At least tell me...**

**His name?**

**Well, yes **Giratina muttered more to himself than anything.

**Hmmmm, very well. His name, Giratina, is...**

**Latius.**

**Bam, first chapter done. Latius' origin quite important actually.**

**Anyway... Review with critism and say who you think Giratina's 'wife' is.**

**Till next time! Black Wolf Movin' out.**


	2. Dark Dreams

**Authors note**

**Chapter 2 is finally here guys! (starts playing celeration song).**

**Thanks to...**

**BladeOfThePoet-Latius, huh? This oughta be interesting. Judging by their dialogue, i'd be willing to bet that the other figure was Arceus. I do wonder how this new event will alter the future. Keep up the great work!**

**Dragoliched-Since the list of characters says Arceus, Ash, Giratina, and Latias plus they're in the Hall of Origins, so my guess is Arceus. Giratina also kept saying Arceus.**

**Jake the Jolteon-Interesting first chapter. **

**And all of you who bothered reading this!**

**Well done to BladeOfThePoet for guessing the mystery(ish) character correctly**

**Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon. The guys who own it own it.**

**In the Dreamworld**

Cresselia was enjoying a nice stroll (**Can levitating pokemon stroll**) through the vast expanses of the dreamworld when...

SPLOOOOOOOOSH!

A large vat of luminous pink (**Naturally**) paint came whizzing at terminal velocity straight into here face. Cresselia did the natural thing, she shouted at the culprit nice and loud.

**DARKRAI! **Cresselia shrieked, coated in the paint, quite loud enough for everyone to hear.

**Get your motherfucking arse down here RIGHT now before I kill you! **The 'lovely' voice of cresselia shattered the silence in the peaceful world. Also deafening anyone within a 500 meter blast radius.

There was a long pause as Cresseliawaited for a response from the dark type. She waited, and waited, and wai...(**Oh sod this**) until the long, drawn out voice of Darkrai whispered in her ear.

**Boo**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Cresselia screamed, petrified, shooting into the air some 250 meters. She soon floated down to Darkrai's laughing body below a murderous rage in her eyes.

**KILL...AXE...DEATH...IMBECILE...DARKRAAAAAAAAAI!** Cresselia muttered unable to form complete sentences due to here psychotic daze.

**Oh shit, gotta go **Darkrai rambled out of fear Moving back a couple of steps further away from Cresselia

**MUST...KILL...DARKRAI**

**Mother of Arceus...LATIUS SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **Darkrai screamed remarkably like a girl for one of his gender and species.

**Oh for the love of ALL things holy cant you two just GET ALONG for just ONE day? Seriously just leave me alone. LAST WARNING!**

Both Darkrai and Cresselia looked uncertainly at each other. Then away again, as if embarresed.

**Hey, uh Cresselia?**

**Yeah, wadda ya want?**

**How bout we get on?**

**Yeah, we should, shouldn't we?**

**Yeah**

**In a compeletely different part of the dreamworld**

Latius was checking the monitors, administratoring (**That is now officially a word**) the dreams and getting pissed off with his leutenants.

**I honestly cannot believe that those two are arguing AGAIN! It's always and arguement or a fight, I honestly can't take it anymore.** This was not normally like Latius. He was just grumpy. He was normally more playful and happy. Like Latias to be honest. It wasn't his fault he was grumpy. Darkrai had decided to wake him up that same morning. Big, big mistake. Yeah Latius was only a bit bigger that Latios, was midnight black and had a serious playfullness disorder passed down by genetics somehow. Anyway after that incident Darkrai had needed over 1000 stitches all over his body and 25 recovers to get him right again. Latius also had interchangeable personalities. One day he would be happy another playful and another, like today, grumpy. Latius also liked his job. Most of the time. He liked the part where he looked after dreams. That was fun. But looking after Darkrai and Cresselia. Well that was a whole other story.

**Some time later in the Dreamworld**

The rest of the day had past without a single argument from Darkrai and Cresselia.

**The world must be ending. Those two have behaved perfectly for the rest of the day. No arguing even when Darkrai used Cresselia's peanut butter.**

Latius was understandably very tired. He thought about the final checks.

'_do they really need doing? It's not like a random portals going to appear and abduct one of us!' _So Latius hovered over to his house absorbed in his own thoughts. It was quite unfortunate when a random portal opened up infront of him and abducted him.

**What the? A portal, here? I knew I should have done my checks, DAAAAAAARKRAI, YOUR IN CHARGE TILL I GET BACK! BYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**

Suddenly there was a lurch, as if the portal was manifesting itself and changing.

**Ah shit, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!**

**Mystery location**

There was a sickening thud as Latius landed on solid ground. His vision faded, dark spots playing chase n his vision. The last thing he saw was a red and white blur speeding towards him.

**AAAAAAAAAnd done. I don't care if yo hate me I am leaving this on a cliffy. Read and review peoples. Also some MORE questions for ya!** **1) Who is the red and white blur?** **2) Where has Latius landed?** **Find out next time. Black wolf is getting outta here!**


End file.
